mad_scientistfandomcom-20200214-history
Masters of Madness
These men and woman are the best of the best and the craziest of the crazy; this page is deticated to all of the past Mad Scientist that were either fiction or non fiction. Albert Einstein Prof. Albert Einstein was born on the 14/3/1879 in Ulm and was one of the greatest scientist that the world has ever seen (So far all of his theories have been correct). He was a genius winning nobel prizes for his work in theoredical physics and was nuts. Eccentricities and Odd Behaviour: #He would go out sailing when there was no wind, just for a challenge #He helped local school children with their homework #His maths teacher at school told him he would get no-where in life #He was a hound dog #He let his hair do what it may #He wore the same set of clother everyday for years #He used to smoke cigarette that had been left out on the street Why follow his example: Albert Einstein belived that everyone was a genius and everyone had the potential to reach greatness no matter who they are, this way of thinking destroys preconseptions and bias which are things a Mad Scientist should not have. He was also a crazy basterd and any Mad Scientist would have loved to be like him in one way or another. Mad science pic 1.jpg|Crazy/ Genius/ Mad Scientist this is Albert as we love him albert einstein.jpg|Pipe's are for the manly Mad Scientist Albert ein quotes.jpg|Quotes of a truly great man Okabe Rintarou Self procliamed Mad Scientist from the Stein;s Gate franchise is one of the best example's of some one that pretends to be a Mad Scientist but then becomes one in the process (so if you are not a Mad Scientist but you want to be pretend until it hits you, but remember to add your own twists every where). Eccentricities and Odd behaviour: #Wears the same dirty lab coat every day and every where #Strikes Mad Scientist posses all the time #Has a Mad Scientist laugh #Has a doctor pepper addiction #Talks to his phone when there is no one on the other end Why follow his example: Okabe Rintarou 's example shows that people who are not originaly crazy/ eccentric or mad can infact end up crazy/ eccentric and mad, and can become Mad Scientist. He also believes people can do things no matter how difficult, if they have a strong enough conviction. kyoma!.gif|The Mad Scientist with his Mad Posses, learn from his example Mad Poss.jpg|Learn a signature poss that everyone knows you for 793630568_447904.gif|Repeating Rintarou Richard Feynman Dr. Richard Feynman was born 1918 in new York and died at the age of 69 on 1988, his last words were "I hope I never have to die again, it's so boring." Richard was is one of the most eccentric men we have in this list, but not only was he crazy he was also a genius, he pionered a field of science called Quantum electrodynamics as well as helped other scientist with their work that won him nobel prizes. Eccentricities and Odd behaviour: #Played the bongo's in a strip club where he also did much of his maths work #Went around Los alomos picking locks and making other scientist think that their work was stollen by russian spies (which got him arrested every noe and then) #Rufused to wear saftey goggles at the first test of a nuclear bomb #Was a sassy extrovert #He said during a leacture "I'm going to have fun telling you about this abserdity, because I find it delightful." #Wanted to learn tuvan throat singing #If he did not like some one he would tell them Why follow his example: He was an endlessly curious Mad Scientist that just wanted to know the answers to the questions he possed, and was highly inteligent. It was his belief that enderstanding science was important not just to being a scientist but a person. He was also crazy and did not care what people thought of him. Feynman bongo.jpg|The man and his instrument Feynman.jpg|its hard to be something so awesome so be yourself instead, and you will become just as awesome. The Feynman stamp.jpg|Its odd is'en tit to be liking the back of one of your ideal's?